Machine tools are power-operated tools used for finishing or shaping parts. Machine tools operate by removing material from a workpiece. Basic machining operations include turning, facing, milling, drilling, boring, broaching, threading, and tapping. In addition, other operations include sawing, grinding, gear cutting, polishing, buffing, and honing. Computer numerical controlled (CNC) machine tools are machine tools that are operated by programmed commands stored in or entered into the CNC machine tool. When using a CNC machine tool to operate on a particular workpiece, the CNC machine tool may be programmed to operate at different speeds depending on the type of operation that is desired. Therefore, in order to reduce the total time spent operating on the workpiece, it is beneficial to quickly decelerate the motor in the CNC machine tool to the desired operating speed.